Amores que miente
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: —¿Por qué?— fue su pregunta, le había dado muchas razones tras nuestra ruptura, mas nunca le había dicho la verdad. Porque hay verdades que duele y lastiman, que consumen el alma. -Drama,romance-humor.
1. Prólogo

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía.**

 **Notas:** Este fic es la recopilación de los oneshot subidos anteriormente **"Te amo, te odio"** y **"R** **etrospectiva** **"** con una leve modificación, esta historia es d **rama,romance y tendrá dosis de humor ****,** :) espero que les guste.

Una cosa más, estaré manejado dos descripciones para Tensa Zangentsu, su versión joven y adulta :P para que no se confunda.

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu o Sode Shiyaruki, dependiendo del capitulo.

AU-Universo alterno

* * *

 **Amores que miente:**

 **Prologo:**

 _" **L** **a venganza es un plato que se come frío"**_

La primera vez que me enamore fue algo difícil de explicar, mis acciones no eran las más acertadas, no había día que no pensara en él, lo deseaba tanto que cuando todo se hizo realidad, la vida no me preparo para las heridas que me causaría.

Cuando terminamos, dolió y mucho, sentí que una parte de mi moría lentamente, fue difícil superar aquella ruptura, pero al final lo conseguí.

Nunca desee romperle el corazón como a mí me lo hicieron, sin embargo toda acción tiene una reacción, y eso mismo ocurrió, jugué con fuego ,sin saber las consecuencias de aquello.

Creí ser capaz de manipular los sentimientos, sus sentimientos, nunca medí las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Se suponía que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan, pero siendo Rangiku Matsumoto autora intelectual, aquello no saldría bien, la mayoría de las veces (por no decirlo siempre) salía de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Al final quedo un corazón roto por culpa de terceros;creí que la venganza seria dulce, más nunca creí que tuviera sabores amargos

Él me miro con tanto odio reprimido, el amor a veces nos transformaba en monstruos y yo era el peor de ellos.

—¿Por qué?— fue su pregunta, le había dado muchas razones tras nuestra ruptura, más nunca le había dicho la verdad.

Porque hay verdades que duele y lastiman, que consumen el alma,ya no era una niña de quince años, debía al menos ser honesta con él, se lo debía.

Me cruce de brazos mientras lo miraba, la atmósfera era deprimente, solo estábamos nosotros dos.

—Por venganza— masculle.

* * *

 **Nota:** Decidí recopilar los capítulos subidos y terminar esta historia, hasta el momento tengo un 60 % terminado, al principio solo seria un oneshot, sin embargo la idea comenzó a tener mas cuerpo, puede que sea algo cliché, o no tenga lógica, porque se supone que es drama pero tiene humor y poco de comedia.

En fin, espero que les guste :)

Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto

con cariño frany :)

03-04-2017


	2. Te amo,te odio

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía.**

 **Notas:** Este fic es la recopilación de los oneshot subidos anteriormente **"Te amo, te odio"** y **"R** **etrospectiva** **"** con una leve modificación, esta historia es d **rama,romance y tendrá dosis de humor ****,** :) espero que les guste.

Una cosa más, estaré manejado dos descripciones para Tensa Zangentsu, su versión joven y adulta :P para que no se confunda.

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu o Sode Shiyaruki, dependiendo del capitulo.

AU-Universo alterno

 **PV'S:Punto de vista**

* * *

 **Te amo, te odio**

 ** _"Ninguna era tan bella como tú, durante aquel fugaz momento en que te amaba."_ **

\- Ángel González-

 **PV'S Tensa Zangetsu**

La primera vez que la vi, fue como si hubiera caído del cielo, aunque suene algo cursi así fue, obviamente no cayo del cielo, pero si tropezó.

Puedo decir que era bonita, era el tipo de chica que nunca saldría conmigo, no es que tuviera baja autoestima, pero la edad que ella debía tener en comparación a la mía, era mucha.

Aquella noche conocí a Sode y mi vida cambio.

Sus ojos era azules como el mar, capaces de atraerme y tragarme ahí mismo, tal vez así fue, después de aquel incidente, nunca pude quitármela de la mente, era primera vez que me sentí bastante atraído hacia el sexo opuesto.

Nadie me dijo que el amor seria así, tan hermoso y a la vez doloroso, nadie me advirtió que al final sentiría amor pero al mismo tiempo odio por esa persona, si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ella.

Pero fue tarde, cuando quise escapar, el amor me había transformado, los celos, el desamor gobernaba mi vida y todo era culpa de ella, quien rompió mi corazón en miles de pedazos…

.

.

Uno, dos… cinco….diez.

Me basto tan solo diez segundo en descargar toda mi ira, los celos nublaron mi juicio, no fue hasta ver como mi auto había estrellado el suyo, aquello fue tan confortante pero a la vez efímero.

Es curioso ¿no?, el cómo las emociones humanas dominan nuestros impulsos; odio, celos, ira, me basto simplemente unos segundos para que mis instintos animales salieran a flote, ahora simplemente observo como espectador lo hechos.

Veo como el conductor del auto contrario sale, se lleva las manos a su cabeza, parece afligido, escucho como dice unas cuantas cosas, no le prestó atención, simplemente lo observo: alto, moreno, de cabello negro y con un extraño tatuaje en el rostro; no sé si esa apuesto, porque no le puedes preguntar a un hombre si lo es otro, pero lo que si se es que a ella le gusta.

Verlo de frente me hace recordar lo que me dijo.

 _"Es complicado",_ me había dicho, " _simplemente paso"_ ella ni siquiera me miro a los ojos _"es aplicado, inteligente y bien parecido ",_ aquello me dolió _, "es universitario, no es un niño de preparatoria, sobre todo es un hombre"_ era una perra, me rechazo solo porque era más joven.

— ¡No! Mi auto nuevo— su grito histérico me hace salir de mis recuerdo, yo simplemente rio, ¿le preocupa más un auto que su acompañante?, ¡sí que es un cabrón!

Mi odio por aquel tipo que ni siquiera conozco se incrementa, a tales grados que su auto no estuviera enfrente, seguramente lo viera atropellado, jamás había sentido odio, mucho menos desearle el mal a alguien, pero eso fue antes de conocerla, antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy.

El chico del tatuaje ni siquiera me ha hecho algo para odiarlo, sin embargo lo odio, lo odio porque me ha quitado lo único bueno que he tenido en años.

¿Debo parecer patético? sí , soy patético, en eso me ha convertido aquellas emociones humanas: odio, amor, ira, todo eso me invade día a día, mi primo dice que me olvide de todo, que deje pasar el tiempo, pero no puedo, más bien no quiero dejarlo ir, tengo tanta ira, tanto odio, ella simplemente se burló de mí , tiro un año a la basura, un año intentado amarla de la mejor forma y ella como me paga, con un "no te quiero", o "eres muy joven para mí", esa fueron sus justificaciones para terminar conmigo y andar con ese chico.

En solo recordar aquello, hace que mi ira se incremente, cierro mis dedos alrededor del volante, debo parecer más desquiciado que una novia celosa.

Es entonces que la veo, de lado del copiloto desciende la bruja de mi cuento.

Ojos azules, cabello blanco, pálida y hermosa, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápidos, mis manos se vuelve sudorosa, intento apartar mis ojos de ella, pero me es imposible.

Sode Shirayuki me mira perpleja, parece contrariada y no la culpo, en todo este tiempo nunca me había metido en problemas, hasta hoy.

Observo como Sode mira la defensa del auto, veo que intercambia un par de palabras con el chico del tatuaje, ella se le acerca y lo abraza.

¿Lo está abrazado? ¡Maldita bruja! Ella siempre negó los mis mimos que le hacía, ella a quien le di mi corazón y lo destrozo en pedazo.

La furia me invade, enciendo nuevamente mi auto, los celos comienzan a carcomer mi pobre alma y sin importar nada, piso el acelerador a fondo, nuevamente los carros chillan por el impacto, el sujeto parece a punto de colapsar, su auto está peor de lo que estaba, pero aquello no me importa.

Si, puede que sea patético lo que estoy haciendo, de hecho, sé que mi primo hermano me gritara por destrozar su duster, pero aquello no me importa, nada me importa desde el momento en que ella me rompió mi corazón.

 _"Tensa, no debes ponerte así, hay muchos peces en el mar, además apenas tienes 16 años" me había dicho mi primo, tras verme morir de amor. "No vas a morir por amor, simplemente deja que el tiempo pase, nos seas un crío."_

 _"¡No soy ningún crío!", era lo mismo que ella me había dicho._

 _Mi primo simplemente suspiro y revolvió mi cabello._

 _"Déjalo ir, esa mujer no merece tus lágrimas, solo estas así porque fue la primera, pero hay muchos peces en el mar, además estaba vieja para ti, ¿qué edad dijiste que tenía? ¿Veinticinco, no?_

 _"No, tiene diecinueve y medio" le corregí llorado, fue entonces que Kaien me llevo a un bar de mala muerte, pero ni siquiera pudimos entrar por ser menor de edad, al final Kaien me había comprado un frappé (¡Como si fuera un niño!) lo peor fue que yo comencé a tomarlo mientras lloraba por mi primera ruptura, aquello fue lo más patético que pude hacer._

En solo recordar aquello, hace que mi orgullo masculino quede por los suelos, pero el día de hoy lo iba a recuperar, hoy iba a solucionar todo este problema, hoy dejaría de llorar por esa mujer, ya no sería un niño de 16 año, no , hoy seria todo un hombre y como tal enfrentaría todo lo que viniera.

Hago una respiración profunda, me preparo mentalmente para lo que vendrá, necesito salir y encara el problema, es hora de enfrentarme aquellos dos.

Salgo del auto, doy solo dos pasos antes de ver como el nuevo novio de Sode besa su mejilla, aquello no es lo peor, si no que ella se sonroja y le regala una sonrisa.

Aquello me enferma, la ira me invade, es entonces que me rindo ante mi instinto animal y dejo que se haga cargo de mis actos.

Si pensé que las cosas se estaban poniendo fea, me equivoque, se pondría peores.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Decidí recopilar los capítulos subidos y terminar esta historia, hasta el momento tengo un 60 % terminado, al principio solo seria un oneshot, sin embargo la idea comenzó a tener mas cuerpo, puede que sea algo cliché, o no tenga lógica, porque se supone que es drama pero tiene humor y poco de comedia.

En fin, espero que les guste :)

Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto

con cariño frany :)

03-04-2017


	3. Retrospectiva

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía.**

 **Notas:** Este fic es la recopilación de los oneshot subidos anteriormente **"Te amo, te odio"** y **"R** **etrospectiva** **"** con una leve modificación, esta historia es d **rama,romance y tendrá dosis de humor ****,** :) espero que les guste.

Una cosa más, estaré manejado dos descripciones para Tensa Zangentsu, su versión joven y adulta :P para que no se confunda.

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu o Sode Shiyaruki, dependiendo del capitulo.

AU-Universo alterno

* * *

 **2.-Retrospectiva.**

" _El amor es….._ _ **UNA MIERDA**_ _"_

 **PV'S Sode**

Dicen que el amor crea monstruos de tristeza, yo creo que eso son estupideces, si alguien termina contigo no es el fin del mundo, cuando mi primer novio Senbonzakura Kuchiki termino conmigo, no me puse a llorar, mucho menos me puse triste por ello.

— _¡Deja de llorar! Por dios Sode, dame ese bote de helado— Hiyori intentaba por todos los medios quitarme mi helado, mas no se lo permití, era más alta que ella._

— _Peroooooo, él me dejoooo—chille, balbuceado con mi boca llena de helado._

— _Por dios Sode, no dijiste tú que no valía la pena llorar por un hombre y ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTAS CANCIONES! — apago el estero, desde que termine con Kuchiki, me había encerrado a escuchar canciones cortas venas y con un bote de helado, sin olvidar que mi cabello era un asco y aun vestía mi pijama del día anterior._

— _¡Acaso su madre no te dijo nada!_

 _Yo negué con la cabeza._

— _Tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo, además, seria patético que ella se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido._

— _Ahora resulta que no quieres que se entere, pero si medio mundo ha visto tu estado de facebook—me acuso, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Hiyori fue la primera en darse cuenta sobre mi ruptura._

 _La mayoría de la gente diría que solo era un fragmento de una canción, para mis amigas era el apocalipsis zombi, después de todo yo no acostumbra a escribir en mi muro, de hecho nunca lo hacía y repente escribía ""Entonces todo se derrumbo y el sol se apago, el invierno llego más rápido de lo previsto, el samurái se fue, dejado a su doncella sola y triste"", les hizo sospechar que algo andaba mal._

— _¿Qué voy hacer sin su amor?— chille más fuerte— él ..Él es el oxigeno de mi vida…_

 _¡Zaaz!_

 _Basto solo un microsegundo para que Hiyori me abofeteara ._

— _¡ERES SODE SHIRAYUKI!, la reina de las nieves, la chica que todos respeta, así que ¡NO LLORES CARAJO!_

— _Hiyori— me lance a llorar en su hombro, debía lucir patética, lo único que puedo decir que solo ocurrió en las primera 24 horas, luego regrese hacer la misma bruja sin corazón, pero más cruel que antes._

— _Vamos deja de llorar, no es el fin del mundo.— ella me sonrió._

— _Pero él.. Me termino._

— _Hay Sode…_

— _Ni siquiera pude hacerlo yo, eso es bastante humillante— volví a chillar, mientras mi amiga me miraba como si estuviera loca.— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Debí sospechar que me lastimaría, desde niño siempre fue malvado y yo, tuve que caer contra las malditas feromonas._

— _Ya, de eso hablaremos luego, ahora por favor deja de llorar— ella saco un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro— maldita Rangiku, le dije que viniera pronto, ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo?_

— _Ya estoy aquí querida Sode— Rangiku Matsumoto se asomó por la puerta, con una bolsa llena de helado, películas y chucherías, a su lado se encontraba mi ex cuñada, Rukia Kuchiki completamente avergonzada._

— _¡Le acabo de quitar el helado y ahora tu traes más!— acuso Hiyori.- ¿Acaso la quieres engordar?_

— _Las penas con pan son buenas— fue su excusa. —además, que importa subir un par de kilos, mientras coma helado, es un riesgo que debe correr._

— _Sode— Rukia me miro bastante triste— lo lamento tanto— ella hizo una reverencia al grado que se hinco en el piso._

— _Rukia no haga eso—Rukia era la hermana que siempre quise, era cuatro años más joven, pero desde siempre había sido una hermana para mí._

 _Yo no sabía qué hacer ni decir, Rangiku jalo a Hiyori y se unieron al abrazo, estaba desecha, pero sabía una cosa, que a partir de ahora e todo estaría bien._

El mundo no se acaba si alguien termina contigo, uno no muere después de un rompimiento, eso debería comprender Tensa Zangetsu.

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensé aquella semana tras mi rompimiento con Tensa, fue que la vida era una mierda, no porque amara a tensa y estuviera lastimada, triste o enojada, si no que el chico parecía literalmente morir de amor, lo cual era patético.

De eso ya había pasado dos semanas, en las cuales el pobre chico no dejaba de acosarme con sus llamadas a media noche o sus mensajes de amor, tuve que bloquearlo, no era sano escuchar sus mensajes de voz donde se ponía a llorar o juraba y perjuraba que me amaba, aquello fue bastante patético.

Me dolía la cabeza en solo pensar en Zangetsu.

Y ahora estoy aquí sentada, en una banca de la universidad , pensado si fue correcto haberle hecho caso a Rangiku, debo aclarar que todo este problema surgió a raíz de su magnífica idea, fue entonces que lo vi. Hisagi Shūhei se acerco a mí, mostrándome todos sus perfectos dientes blancos y su extraño tatuaje del 69.

—¡Hey Sode!— Grito Shūhei con una sonrisa socarrona — ¿quieres un aventón?— lo mire con cierta duda, yo que sabía Hisagi no tenía un auto, su único medio de transporte era una bicicleta (lo cual no estaba mal) pero aceptar su propuesta era ir detrás de él, aferrada a sus hombros, rogado a dios que ningún taxista nos atropellará, aquello no se oía tentador, estaba a punto de negarme cuando saco un juego de llaves.

—¿Tienes auto?— estaba sorprendida, no creía que su padre le hubiera soltado su camioneta negra.

—Claro que si preciosa, vamos, no te hagas del rogar— sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Yo simplemente sonreír.

—Que vanidoso eres Hisagi, pero bueno, ya que te veo muy servicial, te tomare la palabra.

El chico del tatuaje 69 me hizo una reverencia como si fuera un caballero, yo simplemente bufe, me guió hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad, mire en todas las direcciones buscado una camioneta 4x4 pero no la encontré en ningún lado.

Había cientos de autos, pero ninguno se asemejaba al de su padre que en una sola ocasión le prestó, de hecho solo veía un viejo suru que contrastaba con todos los autos de la universidad.

—Vamos Sode— me dijo acercándose al viejo suru, debía ser una broma, su bicicleta se veía mejor en comparación a esa chatara.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, como si fuera un caballero, yo seguía sin creerme que esa cosas fuera su auto nuevo.

—¿Este es tu auto?— cuestione.

—Verdad que es hermoso— me abstuve de decirle que era horrible— lo compre yo solito—inflo su pecho, como si fuera un orgullo tener tal pedazo de chatarra.

—¿Así?

—Sí, tuve que ofertar varias veces, puedes creer que no era el único interesado en preciosura.

—Ya lo imagino, seguramente se lo peleaste a un basurero— dije con sarcasmo.

—Oye, tal vez no tenga buen aspecto, pero es muy seguro, lo importante es que sirve. — yo no estaba muy segura de aquello, no era por ofender pero esa cosas parecía a punto de caerse, dude en subirme a ese auto, pero si no lo hacía, seguramente tendría que irme a pie, un taxi desde la universidad a mi casa me saldría un ojo de la cara y no tenía mucho ánimo de viajar en camión o me arrinconaran en el metro. Así que a regañadientes acepte, no sin antes recordar la película de destino final dos, mierda, no debí ver esa estúpida película.

Algo que puedo asegurar del auto de Hisagi era que fácilmente podría ser un transformers, digo, el cinturón de seguridad se cayó y él tuvo que volver a pegarlo con kola loka*.

—Ya dime la verdad— le pedí — ¿está cosa realmente sirve?

—Obvio, ¿cómo crees que vine hoy?—el acaricio su auto con amor— en esta preciosura— beso el tablero del auto, aquello fue perturbador.

—Pero recuerdo que llegaste tarde.— indague más, mi vida dependía de ese delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

—Eh, si — comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, parecía meditar antes de hablar— pero fue por cosas sin importancias— cerré mis ojos y me persigné, esperaba que este auto no me parara a media carretera y un tráiler nos golpeara.

En los primeros minutos todo marcho bastante bien, Hisagi encendió el auto y en contra de mis propios miedos, el auto sí encendió, salimos del estacionamientos sin problemas, mis nervios por fin se estaba disipado, sin embargo a menos de tres cuadras un auto a toda velocidad nos golpeó.

Parpadeé varias veces, inhale y exhale, Hisagi me miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo fue …—no espero a que terminara de hablar y salió del auto.

—¡Mierda! No, mi bebé – dejo salir un grito poco masculino, resople al ver aquella acción, sin embargo en cierta forma me dio gracia, Hisagi solía dramatizar al tal grado que hacia muecas muy graciosas. —¡Mi auto nuevo!—Esta vez no pude contener la risa, su auto se veía más viejo que el director Yamamoto.

Hisagi se dejó caer al piso, creo que debió estudiar para ser actor en vez de periodista, casi podía apostar que sería un actor de comedia muy bueno. Salí del auto para ver el panorama y que tan jodido era la suerte de mi amigo.

Debo decir que esa barra de kola loka no le servirá para pegar toda la defensa, porque si, gracias al golpe, la defensa de enfrente estaba completamente desprendida, sin olvidar que la parte izquierda donde golpeo el auto estaba abollado.

Creí que estaría más jodido, aunque debe ser que el golpe no fue tan fuerte debido a que Hisagi hizo un alto, antes de que chocaran.

—Woow, sí que ahora parece un transformers—deje escapar.

—No puedo creer que tenga tanta mala suerte — dijo con ojos llorosos—apenas estrene mi auto nuevo.

—No es por nada— le dije— pero ese auto se ve más viejo que nuevo.— quise aminorar su tristeza haciendo un hecho obvio, pero él me miro como si estuviera loca.

—¡ES NUEVO!— se limpió el rostro— ¡no sabes lo que es para un hombre tener su propio autor!

—¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

—Sode, para un hombre tener su propio auto es lo mejor que le puede pasar, comprarlo con todos sus ahorros, con esfuerzo y dedicación, no importa si es de medio uso, para un hombre de verdad un auto comprado es nuevo.

Acaso escucho lo que me acaba de decir, hombre tenía que ser.

—Vamos Hisagi, no pongas esa cara.

—Primero fue la friend zone— ignoro mis palabras y empezó con su drama— luego me roban mi bicicleta –golpeo el piso— y ahora mi auto nuevo queda destrozado.

Esa confesión me dio lastima, pobre Hisagi, no sabía que el batazo dado por Rangiku le doliera tanto.

—Hey, deja de chillar tonto, es solo la defensa, no es como si la kola loka no pudiera arregla, además— le sonreí—quien tuvo la culpa fue el otro auto, él tendrá que pagar por la defensa rota.

—Sode— un par de lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro.

—¡Hey! Vamos no llores, los hombres de pecho peludo no lloran.

—¡Es cierto!— reaccionó , parecía que por fin captaba que él no pagaría nada.

—Puede sacarle una fortuna y mandar a componer ese auto que parece chatarra.

—De verdad — me miro con ojos brilloso, ese chico me abrazo por la intensidad de saber aquello.

Nunca me ha gustado mucho las escena de afecto en público, me da cierta vergüenza, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero al ser una ocasión tan especial lo deje pasa .

Mientras dejaba que Shūhei me abrazara, visualice quien era el conductor del auto, quien hasta el momento no se había dignado en bajar, fue entonces que lo vi.

Era tensa Zangetsu.

Mierda, pude ver cómo me miraba con odio, escuche como encendía el autor y de repente el carro de Shūhei volvió a sonar.

Y aquello era solo el comienzo.

* * *

 **Kola Loka*** : un super pegamento que puede pegar todo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Decidí recopilar los capítulos subidos y terminar esta historia, hasta el momento tengo un 60 % terminado, al principio solo seria un oneshot, sin embargo la idea comenzó a tener más cuerpo, puede que sea algo cliché, o no tenga lógica, porque se supone que es drama pero tiene humor y poco de comedia.

En fin, espero que les guste :)

Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto

con cariño frany :)

04-04-2017


	4. Venganza

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía.**

 **Aclaración:**

Estaré manejado dos descripciones para Tensa Zangentsu, su versión joven y adulta :P para que no se confunda.

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu o Sode Shiyaruki, dependiendo del capitulo.

AU-Universo alterno

* * *

 **3.-Venganza**

 **PV'S Sode**

 **Un año atrás…**

Llegue en cuanto supe de la fiesta, era una magnificaba oportunidad para vengarme, aunque Hiyori y Rangiku opinaba que castrarlo no era legal, pero no quise escucharlas, mi enojo era más latente conforme pasaban los minutos, pero no contaba que Hiyori me interceptaría a media fiesta.

—Cálmate Sode, por favor, piensa con la cabeza fría.

— ¿Qué me calme? Matare a esos dos, suélteme, les enseñare quien es Sode.

—Tengo una idea— apareció Rangiku completamente agitada— déjamelo todo a mi— sonrió, alzado el pulgar.

Atraída por su plan, acepte regañadientes, sin embargo no resulto como hubiéramos querido, para resumir las cosas, termine con un moretón horrible en mi pierna y tocado algo que no debía.

—Ya sé que falló la última vez— Rangiku nos reunión al día siguiente de la fiesta— parecía bastante emocionada con la idea, aquello no me dio buena espina. — Hable con él y puedo decir que es bastante inocente, casi les puedo jurar que es virgen.

Aquello no cuadraba, el sujeto se veía bastante mayor.

— ¿El punto es?— como siempre, Hiyori fue directo al grano.

—Que le atrae la mojigatas— cuando lo dijo, me miro directamente a mí, no tuvo que decirme más, para saber a lo que deseaba llegar— Sode, al parecer tu serás quien ejecute la venganza.—dicho esto, Rangiku nos explicó en qué consistía su brillante plan, con forme más sabia, más me negaba hacerlo.

—No es algo cruel, incluso para ti Ran.

—No Hiyo, es lo mínimo que se merecen— se miró en el espejo, arreglo su rubio cabello— Sode solo debe apegarse al y todo saldrá bien, ¿acaso no confías en mí?— sonrió de oreja a oreja Rangiku Matsumoto.

Si hubiera sabido del como terminarían las cosas debí negarme en el momento después de todo, la mayoría de los planes de Rangiku terminaba mal, muy mal.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces tú? –gruñí, no lo iba hacer, eso sería demasiado cruel, incluso para mí.

—Ya ves lo que ocurrió la última vez— me guineo un ojo y sentí como la sangre me subía.

—Rangiku.

—Tal solo te basto menos de cinco minutos y llegaste a tercera base, Sode.

— ¡Rangiku!—gruñí nuevamente roja.

—No tengas pena, es normal que quisiera tocar— lo digo con burla— hace cuanto que terminaste con Kuchiki, cuatro años ¿no? , vamos acepta y tendrás un juguete con quien desquitar tu frigidez.

La muy descarada me lo había dicho en mi cara, sin pensarlo mucho le arroje una almohada que ella esquivo.

— ¡No me voy acostar con él! —Rangiku solo sonrió.

—Nunca digas nunca—negó con el dedo— te sorprenderías de cuantas personas no se ha retractado de sus palabras, en fin, eso dependerá de ti, si quiere o no.

—Rangiku.

— ¿No eras tú quien quería venganza?—la rubia intercepto la almohada— dejado de un lado

—Pero encontrar de sus primos, no de él.

—No es tan malo como parece, el golpe será más mortal si él es la víctima, ya sabes, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, corazón por corazón.— intervino por primera vez Hiyori— además, es mejor que castrarlo—desde cuando mi amiga se volvió menos sádica.

Yo simplemente suspire, sabía que debía negarme pero no lo hice, mi odio y venganza era más fuerte.

Los gemelos Kurosaki debían pagar, y si tensa Zangetsu me daba esa oportunidad, lo tenía que aprovechar.

.

.

.

.

 **Actualmente:**

Teníamos un plan, el objetivo principal era enamorar a Tensa Zangetsu, cosa que concrete en aproximadamente en un año, todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas, excepto por un pequeño y significante detalle, ¡LA EDAD VERDADERA DEL CHICO!

¡¿Quién iba pensar que esa barba y su cabello largo le daban apariencia de un hombre de 25 años?! Nadie, claro que fue nuestra culpa por no investigar a fondo, pero el solo hecho que fuera el primo (casi hermano) favorito de los Kurosaki, nos deslumbro.

Nunca creí que fuera menor de edad, peor aún, un quinceañero. En solo recordar hace que me dé bilis.

Recuerdo que me puse roja por la humillación de saber la verdad, pero lo peor no fue eso, si no enterarme de primera mano de su propia madre, en ese instante me quería morir de vergüenza, no sin antes matar al muy desgraciado que jugaba todavía con tazos de pokemon.

Aun no podía creerlo ¡TAZOS DE POKEMON!, todavía si fuera de Digimon sería otra cosa,quise decir, no podia creer que siguiera jugado con eso.

Ese fue la primera y única vez que fui humillada, Rangiku sufrió mi ira esa misma tarde junto con la mitad de su cabellera, si, sabía que no era bueno desquitarme con ella, pero con alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Era bastante obvio que luego de saber aquello, debía terminar con él, lo más pronto posible, y en efecto lo hice, dos días después (y eso que debía agradecer que no fuera ese mismo día que me entere) termine con Tensa de la peor manera.

Aun puedo recordar su llanto, porque si, lloro como una niña mientras me rogaba una oportunidad. Pero mi vergüenza era más grande.

— ¡Compréndelo!— le había gritado— no te quiero, no me gusta los malditos críos—escupí con ira esa palabras, Zangetsu se me quedo mirado sin creer que yo sabía la verdad— ¿Qué? Pensaba que no me enteraría, pues lo sé— lo abofetee— ¿cuándo pensaba decirme que tenías quince años? Cuando la policía me acusara de pedofilia.

—Sode amor, perdóname , perdóname— me rogo aferrándose a mis piernas, me sentí mal por aquel chico, jamás había roto con un chico de esta manera, sabía que me estaba comportado como perra pero , lo nuestro no podía ser, todo estaba tejido entre engaños y mentiras, sin olvidar que mis acciones era movidas por la venganza.

—No eres el hombre que busco— le dije lo más estoica que pude— no te quiero.

— ¿Piensa terminar todo lo que vivimos, solo por mi maldita edad?

—No es por eso— lo mire directamente a los ojos— la razón es más sencilla de lo que parece, todo esto fue…— me contuve para no gritarle la verdad, mi conciencia no me permitía ser más cruel— no es la edad por la que termino contigo, si, odio que me hayas mentido pero debo ser franca, estoy enamorada de otra persona, muy superior a ti…, de hecho llevo saliendo con él desde hace un mes.

* * *

 **Nota:** Ahora sabemos un poco más sobre las razones que tuvo sode para salir con tensa, las cosas se ira revelado conforme vaya pasado los capítulos :)

Creo que a muchos no les gusta esta pareja, por mi parte seguiré subiendo sobre esta historia, últimamente he pensado en abandonar los fics que tengo ,pero subir de forma resumida el como terminarían cada historia , el fandom de bleach ya no es lo que era, deseo terminar todos mis fic, pero los ánimos no anda muy bien, y bueno, gracias por leerme :)

En fin, espero que les guste :)

 **Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto**

 **con cariño frany :)**

 **04-04-2017**


	5. Aquello que ignoramos

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía.**

 **Aclaración:**

Estaré manejado dos descripciones para Tensa Zangentsu, su versión joven y adulta :P para que no se confunda.

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu o Sode Shiyaruki, dependiendo del capitulo.

AU-Universo alterno

 **Tensa tiene 16 años y sode 22**

* * *

 **4.-Aquello que ignoramos.**

 **PV'S Sode**

Lo último que esperaba al comienzo del día, era terminar en las oficinas del tránsito, con un Shūhei Hisagi lloroso y un ex novio despechado. Debería sentirme culpable ya que todo lo ocurrido se debía a mi culpa, pero era más fácil culpar a esos dos imbéciles, por comportarse como animales.

A Tensa Zangetsu por no afrontar nuestra ruptura con dignidad y Shūhei por llorar por un estúpido auto.

—Hola Sode—sacándome de mis pensamientos, Hisagi tomo asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo te siente?— le pregunte, Shūhei tenía un pañuelo con hielo, se lo había puesto cerca del ojo.

—No puedo quejarme—me sonrió, mostrado el golpe.

— Shūhei yo…—empecé a mover mis manos con nervios, realmente me sentí mal, el había pagado las consecuencias de mis actos y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Sode—parecía meditar algo antes de hablar. —Lamento todo esto— comenzó mirándome a los ojos con cierta pena— se supone que yo te llevaría a tu casa y terminamos aquí, realmente lo lamento.

—Descuida, no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces— le reste importancia, en primera porque aquello era mi culpa y en segunda tenia miedo de admitirlo en voz alta— te duele

— Un poco— comento —pensar que ese niño es menor de edad, woow no podía creérmelo, vaya sorpresa.

— ¿Creías que era más grande?

—No tanto, pero no creí que tuviera solo 16 años.

— ¿Qué pasara con él? — mierda, mi voz sonó ansiosa.

—El seguro se encargara de todo, bueno, del dueño del carro, a él solo le quitaron su licencia provisional, además de una multa de transito, oye Sode….

—Sí.

— ¿Conoces aquel chico?—Me pregunto con curiosidad, ¿era bastante obvio? Mierda, no deja de mirarme, me siento realmente incomoda, vamos, respira, me digo a mi misma, sólo desvía la mirada para otro lado y responde con un simple No.

Doble mierda. Zangetsu estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros dos, encontrar esquina, su mirada parecía rayos laser a punto de eliminarme.

— ¿Y bien?— me susurra Shūhei cerca del oído, doy un respingo de sorpresa, él me mira con mayor intensidad.

—Yo.. Si lo conozco— susurro por debajo.

—Ya sabía yo que aquel golpe no era por nada.

—Pero te juro que no es mi culpa..Bueno no del todo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?, quemaste sus libros, le robaste el dinero, lo amenazaste o..

—Oye— gruñí — yo no hago nada de eso— ya no –durante mi adolescencia fue una chica bastante mala, pero eso fue solo una etapa.

—Si como no –bufa por mi ambigua respuesta.

—Hisagi.

—Shirayuki— ambos nos vemos y estallamos en risa.

Es imposible no hacerlo, conozco a Hisagi desde primaria, no puedo evitar sentirme cómoda con Shūhei, hubo un tiempo en que estuve enamorada de él, eso fue durante mi adolescencia, pero solo duro tres meses, cuando él me rechazo en forma indirecta y yo le rompí la boca, ahora solo somos buenos amigos.

Nuestra situación era bastante rara si lo veíamos desde otra perspectiva.

— ¿Entonces?—indaga, yo me cruzo de brazos y miro el piso.

—Digamos que salí con él, pero fue por..— me callo antes de revelar cosas innecesarias, él no tiene por qué saber los detalles, alzo mi rostro para encontrar como Hisagi riendo a carcajadas.

—Buena broma Sode— ciento como mis mejillas ardes, es razonable que no me crea, después de todo Tensa era la clase de chico con quien no saldría, empezado por su edad.

—Shūhei, es verdad.

—Si como no. — me dice recobrado la compostura.

—Pero es enserio— lo digo con voz seria, él me mira un largo rato, pero nuevamente estalla en risas.

—Pero es enserio—dice el con burla — casi me lo creo, buena broma Sode.

—No es una broma

— ¿PERO QUÉ? — Por primera vez parece notar la seriedad de mis palabras, veo como su rostro se desencaja.

—Hisagi.

— ¡ESE NIÑO TIENE 16 AÑOS!— grita como si no fuera obvio— ¡POR DIOS SODE, ERES UNA ASALTA CUNA!

—No quieres gritarlo más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon por allá— señale un par de secretarias que no dejaba de mirarnos y cuchichear entre ellas.

— ¡Tienes 22 años!—me reprocha— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, por dios?

—Mira Shūhei, esto no te incumbe.

—¿Qué no me incumbe? Golpearon mi auto nuevo por tu culpa.

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!— le grito, ya estaba bastante molesta, pero mi enojo no solo radicaba en él, sino en mi persona, como fui tan tonta de hacerle caso a Rangiku, por dios, solo tenía quince años cuando lo conocí, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por su estúpido primo.

—Maldito Kurosaki—gruño por debajo.

Hisagi parece por fin dirigir la información, veo como recobra la compostura, me mira y yo a él.

—Lo siento, es solo que, ese niño es un crio, no eres el tipo de chica que anda con .. Bueno con chicos como él.

—Créeme que todo fue un maldito error.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

Hisagi se quedó callado durante cinco minutos, parecía que estaba procesando toda la información de lo ocurrido.

—Sode

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba por qué ese chico me golpeo, si tú eres quien termino con él.

—…

—¿Sode?

—Bueno yo..

—Si..

—Yo no sabía que era menor de edad, su apariencia le hacía ver más grande, así que cuando me entere de la verdad decidí terminar con él, pero era demasiado infantil y no quería escuchar razones, así que le hice creer que andaba con otro, que casualmente eres tú.

Hisagi no dice nada, parece procesar nuevamente todo lo que le dije, suspira resinado.

—Comprendo. — es lo único que dice.

—Lo siento sabes, yo no quería involucrarte en esto, pero enserio ya me tenía harta.

— ¿Te gusta? —soltó de repente, las palabras muere en mi boca. — ¿Ese chico te gusta Sode?

—¿Qué? No— le dije como si fuera obvio, el parece no me creerme — ¡ES UN CRÍO!— digo un hecho obvio.

—Pero eso no implica que no pueda gustarte.

—Pues NO me gusta— remarque la palabra no.

Hisagi se mantuvo callado un par de segundo.

— ¿De verdad?— Shūhei me miro, luego dirigió su vista a mi ex, de pronto pude ver una sonrisa lobuna.

—Sode— de repente sentí un escalofrió, Shūhei estaba tramando algo.

— Shūhei que estas.. — si premio aviso me abraza, fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, me sentía atrapada por sus grande y largo brazos.

—Sode ¿Realmente no te gusta ese crio?

—No...no me gusta— gruñí bastante nerviosa por su cercanía. —¿Qué estás haciendo? Mucho contacto—gruñí.

— ¿Qué tal si te beso?

Tarde un par de minutos antes de reaccionar.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Así él realmente creerá que andamos.

—Hisagi

—Solo será un beso, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.

—Hisagi— le digo directamente a los ojos— tú que me besas y yo que te dejo sin descendencia, créeme que traigo una navaja entre mi ropa y no dudare en usarla.

Shūhei me miro bastante pálido y empieza a reír.

—Era una broma mi pequeña—me dijo soltándome de su agarre.

—Enserio— le dije con sarcasmo— pues tu broma casi te deja sin descendencia—reproche con obviedad.

—Uh, parece que estas muy sensible, relájate, no creo que ese chico se vuelva acerca a ti, después de esto, amorcito—me dice él muy cínico.

—Hisagi —suspire, realmente todo se había complicado, maldita la hora en que acepte todo esto, estaba tan metida en pensamiento, que me olvide por completo que Tensa estaba a unos metros, no fue hasta que lo vi discutir con su primo.

—¡No seas un niño!

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cuantas veces te debo decir que no me digas así?— cuestiono enojado a un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

—Pues si no quieres que te diga, deja de comportarte así— lo reprendió un sujeto de cabello naranjas.

Con solo verlos de espalda los reconocido, los gemelos Kurosaki era bien conocido en la universidad, sobre todos para mí, por culpa de esos dos estúpidos chicos estaba metida en todo este problema, por su maldita culpa termine en esta situación.

Sentí como la ira me invadía, apreté mis dientes, Hisagi se dio cuenta de ello, tomo mi mano para intentar calmar mi enojo.

—Sode ¿estás bien?— pero yo no respondí, ver a Kaien e Ichigo Kurosaki me hizo remover lo ocurrido un año atrás.

 _Lloraba, y yo también._

—No, esto no se quedara así—grito el chico.

—Tensa, vámonos—Kaien tomo del brazo a su primo, mas este lo quito de un manotazo. Ignorado a todos, tensa se acerco hacia mí, sus ojos me miraba con cierto reproche. —Vaya, parece que no pierden el tiempo Sode—soltó con aciden, mirando con atención nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Tensa.

—Ella es bonita ¿no? Cuidado, le gusta jugar con uno—Ichigo poso una mano en el hombro de su primo.

—Ya basta Tensa, no te sigas humillado. —pero él no le hizo caso, de hecho se acerco mas a nosotros.

—Sode ya te conto que perdí mi virginidad con ella—Soltó tan casual como si se tratara de una trivialidad— te ha dicho que nos acostamos innumerable veces.

¿Qué acaba de decir? Pero que….

Hisagi así como los gemelos Kurosaki nos miran, me miran mejor dicho.

¿Qué mierda había dicho ese crío?

Siento como la sangre sube por mis mejillas, esto completamente apenada, procesado lo que acaba de decir enfrente de toda la oficina.

* * *

 **Nota:** Las cosas parece ir de mal a peor XD pregunta

¿Hasta donde creen que llego la relación de Sode y Tensa?

¿Creen que ella siente algo por el, o solo sea una perra?

Creo que a muchos no les gusta esta pareja, por mi parte seguiré subiendo los capítulos que tengo, últimamente he pensado en abandonar mis fics de este fandom, las cosas ya nos son como antes, pero para no dejar en suspenso, estaba pensado en subir en forma de resumen como terminarían cada fic, no hay nada oficial,estoy pensadolo a fondo, mis ánimos no andan muy bien y bleach ya no es lo que eran, es como si de pronto toda la pasión se esfumara, pero como dije anteriormente, no es oficial.

De ante mano me disculpo si hay alguna falta ortográfica.

espero que les guste :)

 **Como siempre digo, los comentarios son bien recibidos :D claro, si gustan,nos vemos pronto**

 **con cariño frany :)**

 **04-04-2017**


	6. Algunas Verdades

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es solo mía.**

 **Aclaración:**

Estaré manejado dos descripciones para Tensa Zangentsu, su versión joven y adulta, para que no se confunda.

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Tensa Zangetsu o Sode Shiyaruki, dependiendo del capitulo.

AU-Universo alterno

 **Tensa tiene 16 años y sode 22**

 **Point of View** (POV): _punto de vista de ..._

 _Gracias a Any-chan y_ Kitty 1999 , este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes.

* * *

 **5\. —Algunas Verdades**

" _ **Las palabras hieren más, que cualquier golpe."**_

 **POV Sode**

— ¡Te acostaste con mi primo! —gruñe Kurosaki mirándome directamente a los ojos, Kaien por otro lado, nos miraba a mí y a Tensa, como si no pudiera creer aquello.

Nunca me sentí tan humillada como en ese momento, el rostro me ardía, ambos hermanos me miraba como si yo fuera un monstruo de tres ojos.

— ¡Por dios es menor que tú!—mascullo, como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ¿acaso creía que yo no sabía eso? , Ichigo Kurosaki era un maldito bastardo— ¿No sabía que tu pasatiempo favorito era acostarte con niños? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

No sé qué me ocurrió, estaba dejado que Kurosaki me ofendiera, fue como si mi boca se hubiera congelado, las palabras estaba ahí, pero no salía de mi garganta.

Como si mi nula respuesta lo complaciera, Tensa decidió interceder por mí.

—Hace poco más de un año— respondió con una sonrisa retadora.

¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Quien rayos era este chico! Este no era el chico amable que conocí, tampoco se parecía aquel joven bueno y pulcro.

Kaien no cuestiono, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, Hisagi por su parte permaneció en silencio, comprendía el por qué no había intercedido, él no sabía nada, yo misma había sembrado aquella situación.

— ¡Violaste a mi primo!—soltó de repente Ichigo, se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, yo seguí ahí, inmóvil, si poderme creer que aquello ocurriera. — ¡Eres una….!

—Será mejor que te calles— me levante de mi asiento y lo mire, no iba a callarme mientras ese idiota seguía insultándome. — tú no sabes nada, das por sentado algo que dice un niño.

— ¡No soy un niño!— intercedió Zangetsu. —deja de menospreciarme Sode.

Aquello solo hizo que la gente nos mirara con mayor atención, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un show de circo y yo no iba a ser el espectáculo.

— ¡Eres una zorra! —escupió Ichigo, típico en hombres, todas las mujeres son zorras, aunque ellos tenga la mayoría de la culpa.

Siempre he odiado aquello, los hombres pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo ,no pasa nada , pero si una mujer lo hace, es más que una zorra, más que una puta.

—Sera mejor que te calles— intervino por primera vez Hisagi— no soy fanático de la violencia pero si continuas insultado a Sode, yo mismo te romperé la cara—amenazo el chico del tatuaje, alzo su puño en señal que no mentía.

—¿Y tú quién eres Shūhei, para meterte en esto?

—Yo soy.. —Hisagi lo medito un momento.

—Su nuevo novio— respondió Tensa con resentimiento. — dime algo Sode ¿acaso él es mejor que yo? él sí lleno tus expectativas— me miro directamente a los ojos, cada palabra que decía, era más dolorosa que la anterior— mírame a los ojos y dime si el sexo con él, fue mejor que conmigo.

Si había sentido pena por él en algún momento, aquello se convirtió en enojo, Tensa me estaba humillado de la peor manera, estaba haciendo que me pusiera furiosa y cuando eso ocurría, las palabras que salían de mi boca, eran más afiladas e hirientes que una daga.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Shūhei intercedió.

—Mira cabrón –Shūhei encarado al chico. — No te enseñaron a respetar a una mujer, —él lo miro con cara de pocos amigos— escúchame bien, un hombre no tiene memoria—Hisagi le dio un empujo a Tensa—no importa si ella te lastimo, ninguna mujer merece ser humillada de esa forma.

—Ya se acostó contigo ¿no?— Tensa le regreso el empujo, parecía que no daría su mano a torcer, ignoro las palabras de Shūhei y lo encaro.

La tensión se volvió insoportable, los dos se miraban con odio puro, estaba casi segura que Hisagi estaría dispuesto a golpearlo, mi amigo podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca hablaría mal de una y sin importar nada, la defendería como todo un caballero.

Tensa por otro lado, era todavía un adolescente inmaduro.

—Es tan difícil admitirlo —gruño. —no te creas que porque eres mayor que yo, no pueda romperte la boca.

—Nunca lo he dicho—sonrió—te hace falta unos buenos golpes para que respetes a una mujer, al parecer sigues siendo un pequeño niño…

—No soy ningún niño y te lo probare—apretó los puños, tanto Tensa como Hisagi comenzaron a sacar sus garrar, parecía que los insultos darían paso a los golpes, aquello fue bastante obvio y por primera vez en todo ese rato, Kaien intercedió.

—Ya basta Tensa, Ichigo, será mejor que se calmen, no estamos en la calle, ni mucho menos en un bar para que se ponga a insultar, este problema es de Ukitake y Tensa, no podemos intervenir.

—Kaien— se quejó su gemelo, sin poder creer aquello. —Ella solo jugo con Tensa y…

—Dije que no te metieras— gruño Kaien— ahora Tensa será mejor que cierre el pico, los caballeros no tiene memoria, no creo haberte enseñado a tratar a una mujer de esa manera— él se giró directo a mí— en cuanto a ti, será mejor que se vayan, está más que decirlo, pero ya causaste bastantes problemas.

¿Acaso escuche bien? Este idiota me estaba dado clases de moral, tal vez yo tuve parte de culpa pero él no se quedaba atrás, todo este problema se debía a su causa, nunca habíamos sido amigos, jamás lo había tratado directamente, sin embargo, Kaien Kurosaki era a quien más odiaba en el mundo.

 _Ella lloraba y yo no podía hacer nada para contenerla, le había prometido que siempre la cuidaría y ahora mismo yo había fallado._

 _-Él solo jugo conmigo, yo simplemente fui un juguete._

Aquel recuerdo me hizo enfurecer, sin pensarlo mucho abofeteé a Kaien, el solo me miro mientras acariciaba su mejilla, donde le había abofeteado.

Tensa, Ichigo y Shūhei observaron la escena.

— ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA! — Grite con rabia— eres la peor calaña que ha existido, a mí no me engañas con ese rostro de niño bueno, podrás engañar a todos, menos a mí — empuje su pecho bruscamente–todo esto es por tu maldita culpa, no sabes cuánto te odio Kaien,

— ¿De que estas hablado?— ignore su pregunta, ¡acaso quería verme la cara de estúpida!, busque con la mirada a Tensa, en ese momento deje de pensar, solo deje que las palabras que carcomía mi alma salieran, por más dolorosa que fueran.

— Sabes algo Tensa— sonríe amargamente— ¿quieres saber un secreto?, todo este jueguito, de amor hacia a ti, era solo una farsa, una venganza y sabes a quien se debe— solté una carcajada— se debe a él y a él— señale a Kaien y luego a Ichigo— debes agradecerle que por su culpa, te haya roto el corazón.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — me miro sin poder creer aquello—Sode—el me tomo por el brazo, yo me solté de un manotazo. —Sode.

—Pregúntales a ellos, yo a partir de este momento no tengo nada que ver contigo o con ellos, por mi todos ustedes pueden irse a la mierda—tome a Hisagi de la mano, estaba a punto de salir, sin embargo, me detuve a medio pasillo, me gire y mire a Tensa —lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera para divertirme me serviste, nunca sentí nada por ti, más que odio. —al escuchar aquello, su rostro se desencajo.

—Maldita zorra—gruño Ichigo, iba a venir directamente hacia mí, pero Kaien lo detuvo, la gentes nos miraba y yo solo veía el rostro de Zangetsu, debía sentirme feliz, ver el rostro de esos tres de aquella manera, sin embargo no fue así.

—Vámonos Sode—me susurro Shūhei, tomo suavemente mi mano y me guio hasta la salida.

Estaba bastante furiosa, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería aferrarme a mi almohada y gritar hasta no poder más. No tardo mucho y el padre de Hisagi llego por nosotros, Shūhei me abrió la puerta y yo no dude en subirme, él por otro lado se subió como copiloto, sabía que me estaba dado mi espacio y en silencio se lo agradecí.

En ningún momento lo mire, no tenía el valor de hacerlo, me sentía bastante humillada, las ganas de llorar me inundaron, gire mi rostro hacia la ventana, fue entonces que no pude evitar llorar, las lágrimas cayeron por si solas.

El plan no había resultado como quería, pero al final estaba hecho, sin embargo, esta venganza se sentía tan amarga, no dejaba de sentirme bastante mal.

No podía dejar de visualizar el rostro de tensa cuando le grite aquello. No sé en qué momento me deje que la ira se apoderaba de mí, en ese instante me sentía tan vulnerable y rota.

Aquello me hizo recordar la vez que termine con Kuchiki, me sentía casi igual, solo que en este caso, yo era quien lastimaba, se suponía que yo no quería a Tensa, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que no era del todo cierto y ahora yo, le había roto el corazón de la peor manera.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** muchas gracias por leer, de ante mano me disculpo si hay alguno error ortográfico, usualmente siempre lo leo varias veces, pero por una extraña razón, siempre se me pasa algunos detalles, nuevamente estoy agarrado la redacción en primera persona, asi que me disculpo si derepente se pierde el hilo;estos días ha sido bastante raros, anteriormente había dicho que pensaba en retirarme y explicar como las historia terminaba, la cuestión sigue estado ahí, pero por mas que deseo dejar de un lado este fandom, parece que surgen ideas nuevas para más oneshot (bastante ironico ), es difícil de explicar, es como si quisieras dejar todo de lado y de repente tu inspiración no te deja, en estos días me ha surgido por lo menos 3 oneshot IR, extraña cosa mía, generalmente ellos son mi pareja favorita, pero tengo otras, sin embargo tras el final de bleach, ellos ha acaparado toda mi atención(no me olvido de mis demas ship, pero Rukia e Ichigo me trajeron a los fanfic de bleach, por eso se podía decir que son mi predilectos (( claro que byakuya-sama también)) realmente agradezco aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar y mandarme ánimos.

En cuanto a este fic, solo le quedan a lo mucho Tres capítulos o dos ,en caso de que los capítulos sean más largos, al comenzar esta historia quería escribir algo de amor y desamor, con algo de humor, ahora las cosas se volvieron medio dramáticas, este fic es contrario a los fic rosas que suelo escribir, no se si me esta quedado bien, pero la idea solo vino y este es el resultado.

Extrañamente ya tengo el final, lo extraño es que más o menos ya tengo la historia terminada, cosa rara porque usualmente siempre tengo el final de mis fic pero no como llegaron aquel desenlace, creo que esta parejita se ha robado bastante mi atención, debido a las personalidades, en la saga de las zampakuto se vieron faceta de ellos, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de lado que ambas espadas son el poder de rukia e ichigo y por consiguiente tiene un poco de su personalidad.

Estos divagado, en fin, nuevamente agradezco aquellos que me leen, sobre todo aquellos que comenta, se que esta pareja no es muy shippeada por el fandom y como anteriormente dije, creo que son pocos los que escriben de ellos, seguire subiendo este fic hasta el final.

Una cosa mas, si tiene la oportunidad de ver Gintama, se los recomiendo mucho, este anime es como mi estilo , tiene parodia de otros animes, cosas locas y sobre todo su propia trama, me recuerda a bleach, pero con más humor, recién empece a verlo y ya voy por el capitulo 90 y déjeme decirle que no me he arrepentido,ahora si, nos vemos , espero que haya tenido una feliz pascua.

Nos leemos, con cariño frany

 **Si mi historia te hizo sentir alegría o tristeza, házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)**

 **Frany**

 **20-04-2017**


End file.
